


Fire Bombs

by flkeysgal98



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: **Tag to Cover Story** Abby wants to show the team her famous fire bomb drink, with disasterous results.





	Fire Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This idea came to me while watching Cover Story for umpteenth time. I hoped they would show Abby's fire bomb, but that didn't happen. So I figured I would write about what could happen and had so much fun writing this. Please read and review!
> 
> **originally posted on FanFiction.Net**

"But Gibbs, you haven't even seen my famous fire bomb." When Gibbs blew out her lighter, Abby knew the team would not get to see her famous drink at that moment. But she decided that after the case was over, she would have everyone over to her apartment and showcase her bartending skills.

Needless to say, after staring down the barrel of gun at the guy who thought she was Amy Sutton from McGee's newest book, she decided to hold off on the gathering. It took her a few days just to get back to normal, especially since she still had to stay with the nuns until her landlord fixed her apartment.

It was about a month after the case when she invited the team over to her house. She lined up a make-shift bar to include all the liquor she would need to make everyone's favorite mixed drinks. Despite being a forensic scientist, she loved keeping her bartending skills honed. The only one to see her extensive skill set was Tim, as he usually helped her set up and practice.

Tim was the first one to arrive at her apartment, as he promised to help like he always did. He shyly looked at Abby as he held out a desert he had picked up when she opened the door.

"Thanks Timmy. Come on in."

He closed the door behind him as Abby carried the desert into the kitchen. Then he and Abby sat down on her couch and started watching a movie while they waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Top Gun? Really Abby? I didn't know you liked this one," Tim said as the movie started. Personally, it was one of his favorites and one he and Tony talked about a lot.

She grinned, knowing how much he enjoyed it. "Its one of my guilty pleasures," she said standing when there was a knock at the door, and opened it, revealing Tony, Ziva and Jimmy, all bearing goodies. She welcomed the three newcomers as they entered. "Come on in, food goes into the kitchen, then find a seat."

"Thanks Abby," Ziva said, taking her food and Tony's into the kitchen, followed by Jimmy.

"Ohh, Top Gun! One of my all time favorite classics. Good choice Abbs," Tony said, taking a seat on the couch next to Tim.

"I know, I know! "I have the need, the need for speed!" Abby quoted with a smile as the five of them became engrossed in the movie.

About twenty minutes later, during her favorite part of the movie, the volley ball scene, there was another knock at her door. She got up to answer it, revealing Gibbs and Ducky. The two entered her apartment and looked at the other members already there.

"Hello Abigail," Ducky greeted as Gibbs handed her a bag with chips in it as he sat down, Ducky putting his food on the counter before finding a seat as well.

After Gibbs had put an end to the "Who is Goose and who is Maverick" debate with a head slap to Tony, Tim and Jimmy, Abby whistled to get all of their attention.

"Hey guys, food is ready. As soon as everyone eats, I'll start the show," Abby said as everyone headed to the kitchen to fill their plates and stomachs.

They finished watching the movie as they ate. Once everyone had their fill and had helped Abby clean up the kitchen and put the food away, Abby began her show.

She made everyone their favorite drinks, showing off her skills, much to the delight of all in the room, including Gibbs. The liquor bottles were flying as she was enjoying her hobby.

After she finished making six different cocktails, she began making her most famous drink.

"Okay, so now, for the piece de resistance. This drink was a favorite when I worked at my Uncle Teddy's bar on Canal Street. My fire bomb is made out of Jose Cuervo, Jack Daniel's, Vodka and a dash of Tabasco Sauce. I think you all will like it."

She began mixing, the others watching in fascination as Abby's hands flew, mixing the alcohol in her shaker. It was when she pulled out the lighter that everything became fuzzy for everyone. One minute they were watching Abby mixing drinks, the next, they were all laying outside of her apartment building, receiving oxygen to revive them and being treated for various injuries.

Gibbs and Ducky were the first to stir. "What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked groggily, trying to sit up, but being forced to lay back down.

"Please sir, stay down until we can check all of you out," the paramedic that was checking his vitals said.

"I don't know what happened Jethro, but it must not have been good if you are down too," Ducky replied from the right of Gibbs.

"All I remember being in Abby's apartment and she was making that drink, but after that, it's a blur."

"You can say that again," Tim said, groaning as the paramedics started an IV on him.

Gibbs glanced over, seeing the rest of his team being worked on by the firemen and paramedics. A few moments later, all seven of them were loaded into ambulances and taken to Bethesda.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

"What the hell were you all thinking?!" Director Shepherd yelled, planting her hands on her hips. She turned to face the seven members of "Team Gibbs."

The team was sitting around the conference table in the director's office. Tony and Tim were in slings, Tim having broke his forearm and subsequently in a cast, Tony just had a dislocated shoulder. Ducky and Gibbs were sporting bruises on their foreheads and a sprained wrist and ankle respectively. Ziva had a fractured ankle and Abby a broken leg. Jimmy had two broken ribs and all had suffered from smoke inhalation and minor cuts and burns.

Gibbs was about to say something when Jenny leveled a glare at him, daring him to speak. "You can imagine my concern when I received a call at eleven o'clock last night, telling me that seven of my employees were in the emergency room after they were rescued from a burning apartment building. It wasn't until after I talked to the fire department that I found out that you all caused the building to burn!"

"Director," Gibbs began, but Jenny cut him off by raising her hand to him to silence him.

"Oh, the fire captain told me what they found in Abby's apartment. You all were having quite the party weren't you? What I want to know is how the hell you went from drinking to arson!"

"Director, it was an accident," Abby said, daring to speak first. Gibbs glared from his spot at the table as Jenny went to the end and crossed her arms.

"It was Director. We wanted to hang out after the last case, so Abby invited us all over," Tony started, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Abigail was showcasing her bartending skills that she possesses. We all only had one drink apiece, I can testify to that Director. She made us each our favorites," Ducky continued the narrative.

Ziva picked up the story, "She was mixing her famous fire bomb, Director. We all wanted to see it and try it."

"I think I might have made it a little too strong," Abby said quietly, looking down at the table.

"That would be the understatement of the year, Ms. Sciuto," Jenny replied.

"Next thing we knew, we were all outside. The firefighters told us that when she lit the drink, it caused a small explosion and caught the table on fire," Tim finished, wincing when he tapped his newly casted arm on the table by accident.

The room was silent as Jenny processed the increasingly bizarre story she was being told. She didn't know whether to be mad or laugh outright at what had happened the previous night.

"Yes it did, Agent McGee. The fire captain told me that when the drinks caught fire, it caused all the other liquor nearby to ignite as well. All of you were thrown back, some of the furniture landing on you all. It was then the curtains caught fire, which then spread to the furniture. It was pure luck the fire department was heading back to their station after a false alarm. They saw the smoke pouring out of the window of Abby's apartment and investigated. Abby, only your apartment was damaged extensively. The apartments immediately next to you sustained smoke damage, but not as much as yours."

"I know, my landlord already called me. I am looking for a new apartment as we speak," Abby said, looking up at the director.

"Yes I know, I received an earful from him along with the SecNav as well." She uncrossed her arms, planting her hands on her hips and continued, "After speaking with the SecNav, we will overlook this incident, this time, since you all have good explanation for what happened. All of you had a blood alcohol test last night at the hospital and I was told that none of you were over the legal limit."

She motioned for everyone to stand. Gibbs helped Ziva, handing her crutches to her so she could get up out of her chair. Abby was confined to a wheelchair until her leg healed, so she was the only one to remain seated.

"Please, the next time you all decide to get together for drinks, or for any reason for that matter, please don't make any more fire bombs."

All seven injured members nodded before six left the room, leaving Gibbs in the office with Jenny.

"Can I help you, Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked, sitting down at her desk.

"It was an accident."

"I know Jethro. I just had to hear the story from you all. It was so unbelievable, that I had to have the first hand account."

Gibbs gave Jenny a small smile before heading to the door. He was about to open it when he turned back to look at her.

"Next time, we'll remember to invite you."


End file.
